Gasoline and other liquid materials are often stored in cans, jugs, tanks and other containers which are sized and configured to enable a user to dispense the liquid from the container when desired. Often, the desired liquid stored in these containers becomes contaminated with undesirable liquids as, for example, when gasoline in a container becomes contaminated with water from condensation or other sources. In other circumstances, a multitude of desired liquids in the same container may be immiscible or may become immiscible over time, and the user may wish to dispense the different liquids separately. In either case, when the liquids are immiscible with respect to one another and have different densities (also commonly referred to as specific gravities), they exist in separate liquid phases. Yet, heretofore containers of such liquids have required the user to dispense at least some of the immiscible liquids of different densities at the same time, or have required substantial dispensation of one phase of liquid before another phase of liquid could be dispensed.
Thus, a need exists for a way to adapt a conventional liquid container to enable separation and selective dispensation from the container of two or more immiscible liquids having different densities, without requiring substantial dispensation of one phase of liquid before another phase of liquid may be dispensed.